Love on the Wings of an Egyptian Butterfly
by thelivingtunic
Summary: This is hard to explain, but please read! its seto x oc, and joey is in there being stupid too, so... I might make it yugi x tea, but i don't know about that yet.
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue and how it starts

There was going to be another tournament, the obvious host being Kaiba, again. Duelists everywhere heard the news. They started messing with their decks. Half of them probably made their decks worse. Oh well.

_3 months later..._

Duelists were buzzing around the area where the tournament would take place like flies, and were about as numerous as them. It was extremely crowded. Yugi and his friends were there. Rex and Weevil were wandering around. Even Marik and Ishizu were there, but more for fun than anything this time. In fact, every duelist that was coming was there, except for three- and at this moment, their plane was just coming in at the airport. When it landed, they rushed off to the tournament. Two were worried they were going to miss the tournament. The third knew he'd be there in time. He was also aware that there was no doubt that he'd make it to the finals. The other two were just hoping to do well. They arrived at the tournament just in time, for it was just starting when they were just finished getting their papers sorted out. Kaiba announced the beginning of the tournament, and it got underway.

A girl with short, dark brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a teal halter top, a magenta skirt, and hot pink arm socks, with a slighly dark skin color stood with her brother, and they were watching Marik's first match. She seemed excited.

" I can't wait for my first match" she told her brother.

" Your probably going to face a duelist that isn't even a bit decent" her brother told her. Her brother was tall, slightly dark skinned like his sister, had green eyes and dark brown hair that pressed flat to his face. He wore a long sleeved light grey shirt, with a green vest over it, and jeans, looking slightly more normal than his sister.

" Not every duelist here can be that bad, Seth. Be positive" the girl said.

" your hopes in these duelists are too high, Nona" Seth replied. Rex and Weevil were nearby. Rex was looking around, at the other duelists, sort of trying to determine how good they were, when he spotted Nona. He did the first thing he thought of, and whistled at her. Nona whirled around, and went over to them, punched Rex in the face, and went back to where she was standing beside her brother.

" I still cannot fathom why you would want to take part in a tournament like this" Seth said. Nona turned and faced him.

" There are a lot of good duelists here, like Marik, and Yugi Mouto and Seto Kaiba. I might actually get to see Kaiba duel" Nona said, with stars in her eyes.

" Only if you get to the finals, and with duelists like these around here, that shouldn't be all that hard" Seth said.

" Oh, your just cranky about how much the plane tickets cost to fly here" Nona told him.

" Yes, and I wish we, or at least myself, were back in Egypt" Seth replied.

" I wasn't missing out on a chance to see Kaiba duel!" Nona retorted.

" But why did you have to drag me along? There is no chance you would win" Seth hissed.

" Because your a good duelist too" Nona said. Seth grumbled to himself about how much happier he'd be if he were at home in Egypt. Nona drifted away from him, to watch another duel.

Hours later, both Nona and Seth had made it past their first duels, both winning by landslides.

" This is good publicity for Egypt too, Seth" Nona said.

" Marik could do a good enough job by himself" Seth hissed. They checked into a hotel.

The next day, Nona bounded out of the hotel earlier than most duelists. She had left Seth figuring out strageties with his deck, so he wouldn't have to reveal the real strength of it until much later. Nona was walking around, excited, when she bumped into Joey.

" Oh, hey, your Joey Wheeler" Nona said, now even more excited. Joey grinned.

" Yeah" he said. Nona pulled out a book and a pen.

" Could I have your autograph?" Nona asked. Joey took the book, opened it and signed it.

" Why did you want Joey's autograph?" Tea asked.

" I heard about him, and figured while I was here I should get his too, since I'm from Egypt" Nona explained. Then she spotted Yugi.

" Can I have your autograph?!" Nona asked. Yugi took the book, and signed it. Nona took the book and pen back.

" I'm Nona" Nona said, introducing herself. Yugi and the gang finished introducing themselves. Nona grinned.

" Nice to meet ya" she said.

" So, did you just come here to collect autographs or what?" Joey asked. Nona laughed.

" Oh, no. I came here to duel" she said.

" You any good?" Tristan asked.

" Of course" Nona replied.

" Egypt's got some of the best duelists" Yugi said. " I mean, look at Marik" he added. Nona nodded.

" I'm so excited about this tournament" Nona said.

" Why? It's just a tournament" Joey said.

" Well, I'm hoping on making it into the finals" Nona replied. Joey snorted and got elbowed by Tea.

" I'm sure you'll make it" Tea said.

" Thanks" Nona answered. Yugi and his friends wandered around, along with Nona. Later, when all the other duelists were up and outside, Kaiba signaled the start of the second day of the tournament. Joey grumbled about Kaiba. Seth, who had somehow managed to find them, agreed openly with Joey. Nona disagreed. So, they all got into an argument. After their argument, they all went seperate ways to duels. Everyone won. Nona had dueled Rex, so she had had a lot of fun there. Once they found each other again, Nona invited everyone back to her and Seth's hotel room. They all accepted. Nona led the way, with a cranky Seth behind everyone. Once they were in the hotel room, everyone sat down somewhere. Nona sat on her bed, Yugi pulled up a chair, Tea sat on the floor, and Tristan and Joey sat on either side of Nona. Seth flopped face down on his bed. Joey smoothly put his arm around Nona, and then she pushed him off the bed, giving Tristan a Look that told him not to do what Joey did. Everyone just talked for a while, except Seth, who just laid face down on his bed. Yugi and the gang left after a while, and Nona and Seth went to bed.

Nona, Seth, Yugi and the gang had lots of days like that, until the day they found out who had made it to the finals. The finalists were Joey, Yugi, Kaiba, Marik, Nona, and the last duelist to have arrived, whose name was apparently Tom. Seth had gotten beaten by Marik, a few duels earlier.

" Woohoo, I'm in the finals!" Nona exclaimed, excited. Joey rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, how great" he said sarcasticly. Nona scowled at him.

" Hey, is it just me, or does she have a scowl to match Kaiba's?" Tristan asked, and Yugi and Joey peered at her scowl.

" Heh, she does too!" Joey exclaimed. " It's just like Kaiba's!" he added. Just then, Kaiba seemingly appeared out of where (in reality he just walked up).

" What's just like mine, dog?" he asked. Joey jumped, and spun around to face Kaiba.

" Nona's scowl! It's just like yours!" Joey said. Kaiba looked past Joey to Nona's scowling face, and how much her scowl was like his kind of scared him.

" It IS just like mine" he muttered. Nona turned to Kaiba suddenly, and her eyes lit up, her scowl dropping off her face. She pulled out her autograph book and pen and thrust them into Kaiba's hands. Not sure whether to refuse, Kaiba signed the book, and gave Nona her book and pen back. He was caught completely off-guard when she hugged him. She ran one of her hands over his stomach, and then he pried her away.

" I'm sorry, I'm super sorry!" Nona exclaimed, her first thought being that Kaiba was now mad at her for hugging him.

" It's fine. No one's ever had the nerve to try that before" Kaiba said.

* * *

Author's Note: this is the first chapter in a hopefully long, enjoyable story, which might not have a happy ending. No, i do declare, it will not. I think its pretty good, but I hope people read it! R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Kaiba!

" Y-your not mad at me?" Nona asked disbelievingly. Kaiba shook his head.

" Wow" Nona said, not knowing exactly what else to say. Kaiba smiled a small smile. Joey, Tea, Nona, Tristan and Yugi's jaws all dropped. They brought their jaws back up a second later, not wanting to be rude. Nona coughed, out of embarrassment. She started to choke, and then gag. She doubled over, shaking. Before anyone could say anything though, she was upright again, looking perfectly fine. Then she vomited all over Joey. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi looked disgusted, Nona looked shocked, and Kaiba was laughing. Joey walked off, to change and get cleaned off, with Nona yelling out apoligies behind him. Kaiba was bent double, but he was just done laughing, so he straightened up.

" My god, I owe you for vomiting on that Mutt" Kaiba said. Stars came back to Nona's eyes.

" You.. owe me?" she asked. Kaiba nodded. She hugged him again. He slightly smiled, more conscious this time to make sure no one noticed. She made little circles on his chest with her finger, kind of fast. Without thinking, Kaiba wrapped his arms around her. Tea looked like she was going to faint. Yugi and Tristan's eyes seemed to be bugging out. Kaiba dropped his arms by his side instantly, but then rested his head on Nona's. He let out a faint sigh, like he was content. Nona snuggled into him, almost silently begging him to put his arms around her again.

All of a sudden, they parted from each other. Although he would never admit it, Kaiba felt a sudden sense of longing, to have her close to him smiled at him.

_'I'm sure most anyone would feel attached to a girl like her snuggling into them... right?'_ Kaiba thought. He looked her up and down.

_'She's very good-looking, pale skin for an Egyptian... Nice. I like it. Hmm. I wonder if she has a boyfriend'_ Kaiba thought, and that last thought scared him. He tried to convince himself it was just curiousity getting at him, that this girl only fascinated him. He wanted to know everything about her, and then more. He wanted to know how she ate, what her schedule was, even what she looked like when she slept, but he thought he might be able to guess that one. Then he found himself wondering if she liked him.

_' I don't like her, and I am most assuredly not obssessed with her. Although her name is nice... Nona... Different, but pretty. Seems to fit her, in every way. Her clothes fit her body nicely, too... WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_ he mentally shouted at himself. He wanted to snap out of it. He wanted to think normally. He wanted her not to affect him this way, but it was no use.

_'It's like she's a drug to me. I want to know her every thought. I want to know everything you could know about her'_ Kaiba thought.

Suddenly, before he could stop himself, Kaiba heard himself speaking to Nona. " If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?". He was humiliated. A cheap pick-up line. Nona stared at him, with something that looked like shock, and to Kaiba, maybe disgust.

In reality, though, her eyes shone with shock, and love. There was an awkward silence, and she coughed. Kaiba seemed to take it as if she was ignoring the pick-up line, and so he felt a bit rejected. But, even though he felt like that, he couldn't stop the next pick-up line. " If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?". Kaiba couldn't believe it. Right now, he wanted nothing more than control over his mouth.

Nona was stunned by this point. Her brain had shut down.

_' Seto Kaiba is using pick-up lines on ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' _she was mentally screaming at herself. She opened and closed her mouth several times like she was trying to say something, but words were not coming out. She couldn't take her eyes off Kaiba.

_' I could easily spend forever staring at him'_ Nona thought. No matter how much she stared at his face, no matter how familiar his face became, she never got bored of staring at him. She went and hugged him, shock showing up on his face. He hugged her back, slowly. Joey came back at this time. He was shocked to see Kaiba and Nona in an embrace.

" What happened here?" Joey asked. Tristan shrugged.

" It just... happened" he said simply. Tea and Yugi slowly grabbed each other's hand, and they looked at each other, smiling and blushing.

" Oh god, the lovebug is going around" Joey said.

Kaiba twirled Nona's hair around his finger, then unwrapped his finger. He put his face in her hair, and inhaled deeply. Nona snuggled closer to him. Kaiba took his face from her hair. Nona tipped her head back, to look at Kaiba. Kaiba leaned his face in, and kissed Nona lightly on the lips, but Nona didn't want or expect light from Kaiba. She kissed him back, but much more agressively than how he kissed her.

_'So that's how your gonna play, huh?' _Kaiba thought, and kissed Nona roughly. She grabbed his shirt, pulling on it. Kaiba felt Nona's tongue slip into his mouth. He let it probe a bit, but then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Soon they finally parted for air, still clinging to each other, just their mouths were apart. They both sighed.

" Hey, Nona, maybe we should go find your brother. He could be worried about you" Joey suggested.

" I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" Nona said.

" Well, It would probably be a good idea, that's all" Joey said.

" You just want to get me away from Kaiba" Nona snapped.

" Excuse me if I didn't want your brother getting mad that your face got eaten" Joey retorted. Nona glared at him.

" What's that supposed to mean, Joey?" Nona asked.

" It means for you to make sure he doesn't steal your face" Joey replied. Kaiba smirked.

" I think someone's jealous" Kaiba said.

" Oh yeah, like I'd be jealous of you" Joey said sarcasticly.

" you would be, dog" Kaiba snapped. Nona parted from Kaiba.

" Maybe I will go find my brother, if it keeps you two from snapping at each other's throat" Nona announced. Nona walked away from Kaiba, and Yugi and the gang followed. Joey turned and stuck his tongue out at Kaiba, who looked sort of dejected.

_' She only did it to keep me and that Mutt from hurting the other. I should be happy about it, even if I did want to hurt the Dog'_ Kaiba thought, trying to convince himself that Nona left for a good reason. It didn't work very well, and he felt like he was going to cry. He rushed off to some place he could be in private, maybe for a long cry. Because, he figured, maybe by the time he was done crying, Nona would be back.

* * *

Author's note: I think this is getting good so far, but I might need reviews to tell me if I'm moving too fast, and I'm very aware of how fast Seto and Nona went in this chapter, but it just sorta flowed and I didn't feel like changing much, so everything Seto thought and said and did was pretty much on my instincts there. Sorry that he's so OOC, considering he laughed, but I guess that was about Joey getting puked on.. I still seem to think he's awfully OOC, but I think at the end where he was arguing with Joey he was pretty in line there, because I can see him saying that, but I can't imagine him being so gentle the way I had him earlier in this chapter. I don't know how many chapters I want yet, but I'll just have to play it by ear, see how long I think it should be, and hope that my readers like this, because this is my favorite story that I've ever written (that's fanfic).


End file.
